Imager Timeline
The timeline of the The given value was not understood.fictional universe. Earlier Events No clear dates: * Bronze Age: Bilbryn was the Imager champion of Rex Caldor, responsible for the bloody unification of Bovaria half a millennium before Rex Regis unified all Solidar the same way * Around the same time, Warlord Hengyst consolidates Tela; his son and grandson succeed in conquests that result in a larger state of Telaryn * The Yaran warlords of the Montagne province overcome the descendants of Hengyst and become lords of Telaryn. The Yaran warlords included Lord Lhayar; his only surviving son Chayar; who in turn was succeeded by Lord Bhayar * Lord Chayar took over Tilbora, creating a greater Telaryn, about ten years before the events in Scholar, or . * Some time after unification of Bovaria, but before unification of Solidar: Rex Kharst of Bovaria is contending with Lord Bhayar: the Quaeryt series * Centuries before 745 A.L.: Rex Regis unifies Lydar and renames it Solidar: centuries and centuries before, supposedly by those of Rex Regis, after he had taken L’Excelsis from the Bovarians and made it the capital of the land he had unified and renamed Solidar. Note that this takes place 700-800 years before the first three books.Modesitt, L.E., Jr., "Audio Interview on Princeps and other books", Tantor Audio, retrieved 2012-05-04. * Rex Defou * Cyran: Cyran destroyed Rex Defou and put his son on the throne * Rex Lorien, the son of Rex Defou, is removed from the throne by Matre D'Image Alastar: Lorien had been the son of Rex Defou, who’d been removed as ruler and rex of Solidar by Alastar, the first imager to be titled a Maitre D’Image—the most powerful of imagers, of whom there were none at present in the Collegium. * Rex Charyn is the last Rex of Solidar; founding of the Council: Charyn. He was the last rex of Solidar, and the one who founded the first Council A.L. In the Rhenn series, years were counted after the founding of L'Excelsis, or A.L.. * Year 1 A.L. was when Variana became L'Excelsis.Modesitt, L. E., Jr. (2012-04-28) "Imager Timeline", The Internet Book Database of Fiction, retrieved 2012-04-28. * Around 555 A.L. some two hundred years ago ... More than two-thirds of the imagers in Solidar were seriously injured or killed. ... At that time, there were close to four hundred imagers in the Collegium—before the pogroms. Less than two hundred survived The Life of Rhennthyl * 731 Rhennthyl is born. * 743 A.L. Rhennthyl is in grammaire, doing well but not interested in commerce * 745 A.L. Rhenn just finished the grammaire, and turned 14 * 750 A.L. Rhenn is an apprentice portraiturist, under Master Caliostrus * 750 A.L. (according to an "enumeration") there were over 2 million inhabitants in L'Excelsis * 753 A.L. Rhenn's younger brother Rousel marries Remaya * 755 A.L. After Master Caliostrus dies in a fire which destroyed his studio, and failing to find another master, Rhenn enters Collegium Imago and becomes a Prime (student) Imager * About 756 (less than a year later), Rhenn is a master * a quarter of the younger imagers were assassinated by Ferran agents in the years 755 and 756 * “Winter War” of 756–757, when the troops of the Oligarch of Jariola had finally pushed the Ferrans back to the pre-war borders and regained control of their coal mines * 762 A.L. A major Ferran plot is triggered and largely fails due to Rhenn's actions * Ianus 763 A naval Solidar force, with imagers aboard, attacks and destroys most of Ferran coastal cities and ports, forcing Ferrum's surrender References